Is this really happening? Time ticks away
by McProbie
Summary: Tony gets a call. He never felt like this before. Something is wrong. One million? Where is he going to get that! But they have his little Timmy...
1. Chapter 1

_**** Please Read and Review. I love people's opinions so don't be shy. Say what you like about it :) I won't get mad. This chapter is obviously not rates M but the later chapters will be. This is a McNozzo so if you don't like that then don't read it. It's as simple as that :) I know I was working on another McNozzo but I felt like this one had a better touch of everything in it. So for the short, this one will have angst, slash, smut, romance, fluff, action and all of that good stuff. I hope you like. Please read and Review.**_

Tim let out a deep sigh as he threw his jacket on the back of his computer chair. What a day. Tim shook his head and looked around his too-clean-but-cramped apartment and bit on the inside of his lower lip. Silence. He wondered if maybe he should work on the rest of his novel or just eat the left over pizza in the fridge. He stood in the middle of the room for a second and then made his way towards the kitchen.

"I think Pizza sounds good." He said to himself out loud.

He tried to make as much noise as he could so his empty apartment didn't feel so empty anymore. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and cracked it open.

Taking a bit gulp, he jumped spitting a little bit of beer down the front of his work shirt from the pounding on his front door. His face dropped in confusion. He walked out of the kitchen trying to rub out the wet spots on his shirt. He unclipped his gun holster that was still hooked to his pants and put his hand on the gun. He walked slowly towards the front door. Another loud pounding came from the door. Tim finally approached the door and looked through the peep hole.

No one was there. He stood there in confusion and a little uneasy. He locked the dead bolt on his door and turned around heading back to the kitchen. He noticed something out of place out of the corner of his eye. A shiver ran down Tim's spine from the window that was newly opened in his apartment. He slowly put his beer down and then headed towards the phone that was in the kitchen. He heard a creek on the floor and he ran to get the phone. Someone in black came running out of the kitchen and tackled him to the floor. Tim managed to get his hand on his gun but the person smacked it out of his hand.

Tim watched his gun slide across the floor and hit someone else's foot. Tim's breath hitched in his throat. Was this really happening? The other person walked over to Tim and covered his mouth with a cloth.

It was around nine o'clock and Tony was finally packing his stuff up to leave. Mostly all of the office was gone except for Tony, himself, and a few other people like Abby and Ziva. He put the stack of cases from his desk onto Gibbs's desk and started to walk towards the elevator.

"Night, Ziva." Tony said waving his hand towards her. She gave him a weird look but he was too tired to retort a smart comment.

"Goodnight, Tony." She said hesitantly. Tony smiled at her and pushed the elevator button. His phone started to ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and looked at it. Unknown. He scrunched his face in confusion and then answered it.

"Hello?" Tony said. He waited a bit as on the other line was scratching and rustling sounds.

"You have three hours to get one million dollars. I have something you want, an Agent McGee. When I know you have gotten the money I will give you the wireing numbers." The guy on the other end spoke quickly and hung up. Tony was in shock. He still had the phone to his ear when the guy hung up. He slowly turned back towards Ziva who was looking down at her desk, still writing.

"Z-Z-Ziva.." He finally managed to get out, phone still to his ear. Ziva looked up at him and Tony ran down to Abby's, Ziva followed.

"Tony what is going on?" She demanded as they ran down the steps to Abby's lab. Tony was silent, his phone still in his hand.

"Who is on the phone?" She grabbed his shoulder and he violently ripped it back. Ziva slowed down realizing that this was something big.

"Should I get Gibbs?" She asked slowing her running down to a stop. Tony just kept running. Tony finally got to Abby's lab, busting in there scaring the crap out of her. She squeaked and jumped around to see who stomped into her lab.

"Tony!" She exclaimed. She looked at him, his eyes had tears welled up in them. He was out of breath. Abby then saw Ziva walk up behind Tony. Abby looked at her in question and Ziva just shrugged mouthing "I don't know." Abby took a deep breath and walked over to Tony. She took the phone that was still glued to his hand.

"I-I-I need that…." He trailed off trying to collect his thoughts.

"I need the last number who called, find out who it is. The number is unknown, but I know you can figure it out Abby. You have to." He said trying to steady his breathing.

"Tony, what's going on?" Abby asked now scared.

"I have never seen you like this before." She said looking at the phone and then at back at him. Tony swallowed hard.

"T-they have Tim." He said. His face was like stone. He had no expression except for the tears in his eyes. Abby looked at the phone and then at Ziva.

"WHO TONY!" flew out of Abby's lips. Ziva grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Gibbs's number. Abby stood there in shock just like Tony.

"Hello, Gibbs? It's Ziva. We have a problem….no you need to get down here now. It's Tim." Ziva hung up her phone and bit down on her lower lip.

"This can't be happening." All three of them said. They all stood in silence for a moment and then Abby got to work.


	2. Note

For all you awesome Bros who have been following my stories I just wanted to give you a big thanks! I am so glad that so many people are still reading them. I actually never thought that I was that good but I do love writing so I started to put my stories on the web. Well thank you again! I am switching over to a new name so please find me there! I am going to leave it at the bottom of my rant haha. Anywho, it is going to be different stuff that I am writing but I am pretty excited about it! I am still going to write my smut, but the first story that I am going to put up is going to be in the horror category :D I hope everyone enjoys it just as much as everyone enjoyed the stories I put up on this name. Also along with me switching over to a new name, I am NOT finishing any of the stories that I left open. I am so sorry to say that. But I just lost interest in them. Well, I think that is it for my rant. Sooooo please please I hope you guys will check out my new name! And thank you again! (I know I said that like 3 times already haha)

_**New Name: CutieCry**_


End file.
